fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evander Linguis
Evander Linguis (電言げんご Evadur Lingius) but mostly just referred to as Evan and otherwise known as the Immovable Beast (不変王者, Fuurinkazan no Shishi) is the of Wild Cage and a supporting character of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Known throughout Sunder Archipelago as a tyrannical but also sympathetic leader, Evan commands the respect of all those who inhabit the island through his determination to purge the island of magic beasts. Evan's hatred for magical beasts can be traced back to the year X777 where an incident occurred that plunged the island's citizens into a frenzy as an enormous group of rampaging magic beasts went wild. It was during this dreadful nightmare that Evan's parents were caught up in their destructive path and were killed right in front of the young Evan, who barely escaped with his life. The emotional damage of having his entire family slaughtered left its mark in Evan's mind and he became fiercely determined to eradicate every magical beast residing on the island with the help of other orphans who also lost their families. In order to gain strength, Evan left the island with his companions and returned years later, having gained the strength to dominate any beast that was unfortunate to cross his path. It was also Evan's rage that led to him developing a dominating method for those residing on Sunder Archipelago and he was strict on them due to fear of their lives also being destroyed by magical beasts. It was only thanks to the interference of both the Astreith tribe alongside Veldora Tempest and Stella Lancelot that Evan realized that he was using his hatred as an excuse to justify trying to "save" the citizens of the island. After he was defeated and understood his sins, Evan has now become a close ally of Veldora whom he has promised that he would look after the island properly and work together with the magical beasts he captured to govern the land. Evan greatly admires and respects Veldora, especially seeing the young boy's determination and strength at such a young age and awaits the day he returns to the island. Appearance At first glance, Evan fits the description of a “lone wolf” based on his striking appearance and style of clothing. More on that point, Evan holds an appearance fit for someone who’s earned his reputation as a ferocious and intimidating warrior whose body has seen its own fair share of battles. Standing at a height of about 5 ft 8 (approx 178 centimeters), Evan is an young man with light tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and forest green hair. No doubt thanks to an intense training regiment, Evan has built himself a tall and slender figure that houses incredible power. Many have attributed the word “delinquent” to Evan and assume that he is unrefined and rowdy due to his rough and tough outlook. However, Evan has proven all of those who have judged him wrong as he acts in a manner fitting someone of his position, that being, the leader of his own guild. Evan’s preferred style clothing consists of a shredded green overcoat on top of a small black crop shirt while down below, he likes to wear a pair of brown jeans accompanied with a brown belt. On his feet, he wears brown boots that are made from a strong material that allow him to traverse any terrain and not affect his overall movement. On his hands, Evan can always been seen wearing a pair of brown finger-less gloves that protect his knuckles from being damaged. On his neck, Evan wears a fang shaped treasure and doesn't go anywhere without it, even becoming enraged when he has lost it. Evan’s most notable quirk about his appearance is the cross -shaped star that is present on both his left and right eye. The origins of those scars are unknown but Evan has once claimed that they are the source of his greatest shame. Despite Evan’s reputation as the leader of a hunter guild and his bad reputation among the citizens of Sunder Archipelago, he is incredibly popular with the female members of Wild Cage who are attracted to his rough but handsome features and "bad-boy" persona. Personality Being the head of an organization like Wild Cage that specialize in subduing magical creatures by force, one would expect their leader to be a ruthless and cold hearted killer. However, Evan has been noted to be quite different from the general view of him as he has been showcased to be an understanding and sympathetic person. Don't let this fool you however, as Evan is by in no way a pushover and can be quite terrifying when angered. Evan's ability to persuade others to his side through nothing but sheer charisma and tenacity is astounding and all members of Wild Cage are resolutely loyal towards their idol. If negotiations don't go his way, Evan can and will more often than not resort to less than civil methods to convince others to his side but in most cases, he doesn't need too as he can convince people to join him usually through words. Those who work with Evan and those who know of him from his stature and status all agree that Evan is a man that pursues what he's after and will stop at nothing to achieve his desires. Evan commands respect among his troops and acts like a surrogate older brother to the younger and less experienced members of his guild. He deeply cares and worries for their future and wants them to have better lives than he did, even if they themselves are only interested in following him. Evan's authority on the island is essential to maintaining the order within Wild Cage, as several of their members (such as Zak and Camille) are rowdy and hard to control. In fact, you could say that those two are only the way they are now because of Evan's authority and they respect him wholeheartedly. When off duty, Evan can be quite a reasonable and laid back individual and isn't always on edge like most people think he is. He's not as lazy as Zak but also isn't as lax as Camille, which makes him something of an in between of their personalities. Evan's leadership qualities are unquestionable and he runs the Wild Station flawlessly and efficiently. Evan's self control is also quite noteworthy as unlike his right hand man Zak who will kill magical creatures indiscriminately, Evan will prioritize capture first and if the beast proves to be uncontrollable, then killing is his last resort. For someone who's entire childhood was ruined by these same creatures, it's respectable that he has enough control that he wouldn't just murder all of them in revenge. Evan's talent in magic and physically imposing figure has made him somewhat arrogant as he can't fathom the idea of any being on Sunder Archipelago being stronger than him. What used to be confidence quickly descended into cockiness after eliminating all of his other competition and Evan truly believed he had no equal on the island, until meeting Veldora Tempest. When it comes to romance and relationships, Evan is quite aware of it but does not pay it attention as he has more pressing concerns to sort out. Even in the face of constant flirting from Camille who quite obviously harbors romantic feelings for him, Evan is able to resist her charms and calls her attempts at courting him a "waste of time", much to Camille's disappointment. In truth however, the reason Evan is unable to come to terms with Camille's feelings is because he sees her like a younger sister and has looked after her ever since childhood, so a relationship in his mind with her would be awkward. Having said that, it seems Evan has begun to recently view Camille differently as she has grown up to become a beautiful young woman. It's even been shown that Evan has become slightly flustered around Camille and has begun to think a relationship with her might not be impossible after all. When enraged, Evan will drop his usual calm and collected demeanor and attack his enemy with a relentless assault of his strength and magic, showing just how much restriction and willpower it took to withhold such aggression. Anyone in Wild Cage that has seen Evan release his magic power and anger instinctively know that annoying or pissing him off is a move that should be avoided at all costs. Even the crazed Zak who is feared by most members of Wild Cage would never dare confront Evan when he's pissed off and is completely submissive towards him. History Life Destroyed Evan was born in the year X766 into a normal family and lived on Sunder Archipelago with both of his parents. They lived a normal and happy lifestyle until one day, the village they lived in was attacked by a horde of rampaging magical beasts. Unable to escape their wrath, Evan's parents were able to hide Evan away but fell victim to the onslaught themselves and were murdered right in front of him. After the incident and numerous villages were destroyed, Evan became determined to exact his revenge and gathered every orphan he could find and left the island. In order to grow stronger, they needed to leave and seek out magic that could aid them in their quest to rid the island permanently of magical beasts. Years later, he returned with his colleagues and formed the hunter guild known as Wild Cage whose only objective was the capture of any stray magical beasts on the island. Thanks to the newly acquired magic they found, subduing the beasts was a simple task and slowly, Sunder Archipelago became stabilized but that soon began to change as Wild Cage grew stronger and so did their ego's. Regaining What Is Lost When the war broke out between the Barbaros Federation and the Coroza Empire, Evan took the opportunity to increase the funds of Wild Cage by selling off captured magical beasts to either side and through that, the Wild Station was created that became their headquarters. Evan's desire for revenge led to him becoming the unchallenged ruler of the island and for the next several years, Evan and his guild ruled the island with an iron claw and eventually set their sights on capturing the rarest magical beast race known as the Astreith tribe. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Evan possesses exceptional skill when it comes to martial arts and can hold his own with those who have trained for decades. Though Evan lacks proper technique or form, he more than makes up for it with his natural Instinct and improv. Evan wasn't instructed in a formal martial arts style and had to rely on his own skills to get him out of tight situations which lead to him learning and adapting his own martial arts style that consists of nothing more than reading his opponent's movements and then countering after seeing what they have. As a result, Evan can keep up with veteran martial artists and has even shown the ability to overtake them after he adjusts his own style to match theirs. Evans greatest show of skill was when he was able to go toe-to-toe with Veldora Tempest during their battle on Sunder Archipelago and was even able to overcome Veldora's superiors speed by drawing him in. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Evan is a powerful individual who has exceptional strength and doesn't try to hide it. Judging by his build one would assume that he has has gone through intense training which couldn't be any more correct as Evan has pushed his body to the physical limit and as a result, has gained immense strength, being able to lift objects several tons more heavier than himself. Even without using his signature magic, Evan's physical prowess is astounding and he has shown great feats of dexterity along with superhuman strength. Evan's most notable feats of superhuman strength was when he was able to lift a tree planted firmly into the ground and then hurl it forward as if he was throwing a baseball. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Evan's physical strength is his greatest asset and he relies on it to overpower and destroy the simple minded magical beasts that underestimate him because he's a human. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Surprisingly, Evan is as fast as he is strong and one should not underestimate this man's speed as he has shown that he's incredibly fast and agile. Evan's speed has been refined to the point where he can cross vast distances in a short amount of time and appear to leave after images. No doubt thanks to his training, Evan's reflexes has allowed to keep track of adversaries of far greater speed and follow their movements, then react accordingly to take his enemies off guard. Most people assume with Evan's fighting style that his speed wouldn't be great enough to worry about but that couldn't be farther from the truth as Evan's speed (while lacking in compared to his offensive and defensive attributes) is nothing to laugh about. During his bout with Veldora Tempest, Evan was able to follow the boy's movements who's speed is vastly superior to his own and push him back from getting too close. Enhanced Durability and Stamina: One of Evan's greatest strengths (even more so than his outrageous strength) is his astounding stamina and durability that allows him to fight for long periods of time without rest. Even after receiving several high-level spells that would surely incapacitate a normal human being, Evan was able to shrug them off and still continue fighting, a testament to his overall stamina. When comparing his speed to Veldora, Evan falls short, however, when it comes to endurance Evan is far superior and could take more than twice the damage that Veldora inflicted on him. When asked on how he came to harbor such endurance, Evan explained that during his training off of the island, he constantly fought enemies stronger than himself and continuously got beat up. These beatings helped Evan strengthen his body and eventually, Evan learned to deal with the pain through sheer willpower. Magic Abilities Incredible Magic Power: Evan's natural born gift to control magic has manifested itself as a frightening reservoir of power for Evan as he possesses staggering magical power. Evan's power is usually kept in check because of his laid back and collected manner but when Evan becomes enraged, the chains locking his power are released and he can release a staggering amount of magical pressure towards those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end. Evan's rage is directly linked towards how much power he can draw from his tank and as it stands, the angrier he becomes, the more potent his magical power becomes. During his battle against Veldora Tempest, Evan's magic power grew to unforeseen heights as he became angrier, so much so that even Veldora began to feel intimidated by the sheer volume. Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu no Mahō): Sometime during Evan's journey, he was able to learn Seith Magic; a form of Black Magic that allows him to manipulate the souls of wandering spirits. The whereabouts of where he learned this magic are still unknown and Evan has stated that the reason why he learned such magic was to give himself a trump card when the time came to take revenge against the beasts that slaughtered his parents. Unlike Veldora, who utilizes Human Possession, Evan is a user of Animal Possession and has come to be known as the Immovable Beast from his usage of beast souls. Animal Possession A type of Seith Magic that allows the caster to seal wandering souls of beasts inside objects and manipulate them as they wish. These so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, defense and even transportation. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi no Mahō): Evan is a master of using Earth Magic; a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate the element of Earth. Sometime during his journey, Evan learned and tried to master this form of magic which turned out to be a success as he found out he had a compatible affinity towards using Earth related magic. Through years of continuous training and dedication towards becoming stronger, Evan has become one of the strongest Earth Magic users on the continent of Jiolia. With Evan's manipulation, he's able to create blockades of Earth along with either molding the earth itself into weapons or coating his body with stones to increase his already flawless defenses. Trivia * Evan's appearance is based off of Kyoya Tategami from Beyblade Metal Fusion. * Evan's character was inspired by from the canon series. * His favorite dish is grilled fish and his least favorite is mashed potatoes. Category:Male Category:Jiolia Category:Wild Cage Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Sunder Archipelago Category:Earthland Category:Earth Magic User Category:Seith User Category:CBZ Male